


Three Long Years

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Isaac Comes Back, Isaac Feels, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: It's been three years since Isaac last set foot in Beacon Hills. Part of him hoped he never would again. An invitation from Chris and Melissa for their wedding draws him back there. While there he has to face a part of his past he's been trying and failing not to think about the past three years: Scott McCall.





	Three Long Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts), [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts).



> This is for the anon on tumblr who sent the prompt: “I hate that I still love you.” from [this list.](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts.  
> And also Adri and Elie who basically pushed me to get this done with their need for it.  
> Hope you like it ♥

Three years. That’s how long it’s been since he last stepped foot in Beacon Hills. Three long years. Three years where he’s been able to heal and grow and figure out who he is. Not Derek’s beta or another member of the McCall pack, just Isaac. He’s found that being so far away from Beacon Hills had made things easier. He doesn’t have a constant shadow or threat of an attack looming over his head. He can just breathe and be free.

He thinks he’s finally moved on from everything enough to finally be able to go back to Beacon Hills. Melissa and Chris are getting married. The least he can do is show up and support the two people who have been better parents for him than his own ever were. If that means going back to a town that he swore he never wanted to see again then so be it.

Isaac walks through the airport, his carry on bag slung over his shoulder as he heads towards baggage claim. He shoots a text to Chris to let him know he’s here and just waiting on his bag and Chris sends back an okay. He’s not surprised. Chris isn’t exactly the most verbal over text, or in general. It’s no wonder him and Derek get along so well.

Isaac is impatient while waiting for his bag. He just wants to grab it and get out of this crowded airport. He can only stand being in crowds like this for so long. He lets out a sigh of relief when the conveyor belt starts moving and bags start coming out. Isaac shoots another text to Chris to let him know the bags are there and then waits for his bag to show up. Of course it’s one of the last ones through.

When he has his bag, he makes his way outside where Chris is supposed to be meeting him. Except he doesn’t see Chris. He sees Chris’ SUV, sure. But the man leaning against it is not Chris Argent. He has his head down when Isaac walks out, but even with the sunglasses and new haircut Isaac would recognize him anywhere. _Scott._

Isaac watches as Scott stills, his head lifting slightly as he scents the air and then he’s looking up. His gaze lands on Isaac and a familiar grin spreads across his face. Isaac is surprised how thrown he is by it. It’s just a smile. Scott smiles at people like that all the time. But it’s been so long since Isaac has seen it in person. He admits he’s missed it a little bit.

Scott pushes off the car as Isaac walks closer, taking his bag from him and putting it in the trunk of the car. Then he turns to Isaac and pulls him in for a tight hug, tucking his face against Isaac’s neck, clearly scenting him. Isaac can’t help but do the same. Scott smells exactly as he remembers him. Like cinnamon and wood and _home_. It’s that last one that has Isaac clutching Scott tighter. It’s been a long time since he thought of Scott like that, if he let himself think of him at all.

“I missed you,” Scott murmurs, his voice deeper than Isaac remembers and sending a jolt through him.

“I missed you too,” Isaac says. And he did. He might not have let himself think of Scott all that often but when he did he always missed him. That was the problem. He’d been trying to move on and Scott had just been a reminder of what he’d had to give up when he’d left Beacon Hills. Another love he’d lost, just in a different way.

Scott pulls back, his wide grin still in place as he squeezes Isaac’s shoulder, “You look good.”

Isaac ducks his head, hating that he feels his face heat up as he gives Scott a small smile, “So do you. I like the hair.”

“So do I,” Scott says. His hand comes up and tangles through Isaac’s unruly curls, a thoughtful smile on his face. “It’s as soft as I remember.”

Isaac has to close his eyes against the storm of emotions building in his chest. This isn’t the time. Hell, he’s not really sure there _should be_ a time. He’s just here for Melissa and Chris, not to get wrapped up in whatever this is.

“We should go,” Isaac says, his voice quiet.

Scott blinks and slowly removes his hand before taking a step back. He clears his throat, giving Isaac a less convincing smile than the others, “Right. Yeah. We should. Mom’s excited to see you. Chris too. Everyone is actually.”

Isaac nods and opens his door to the SUV, “I’m excited to see everyone too.”

The drive to Melissa and Chris’ house isn’t as uncomfortable as Isaac had been expecting it to be. Scott quickly starts up the conversation, talking about Stiles and Derek and how they finally figured their shit out. Isaac isn’t surprised. There had always been something there between them.

Melissa is on him the moment he walks into the house, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in for a hug which he quickly reciprocates. “Oh honey,” Melissa says, pulling back and giving him a tearful smile. “It’s so good to see you. We’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Isaac tells her. He looks around the room to see Chris, Derek, Stiles, and Lydia there. “All of you.”

Chris comes to him next, giving him one of his familiar one armed hugs. He’s one of the few people Isaac does see regularly anymore. Except for maybe Jackson and Ethan but that’s only because they’re so close.

Lydia the next one to pull him in for a hug, “You’re going to have to tell me all about Paris. Malia told me you showed her all the sights when she came to visit.”

Isaac nods, “I did. I’d show you too if you ever came to visit.”

“One day soon I hope,” Lydia says, stepping back so that Derek can take her place.

Derek’s hug is longer than he expected it would be but he appreciates it. He knows that they were sometimes on shaky ground but he still cares about his former alpha. “It’s good to see you Derek. I hear you and Stiles finally sorted things out.”

“We did,” Derek says, grinning over at Stiles before looking back to Isaac. “If only some other people would.” He gives Isaac a long look, his eyes moving briefly to where Scott is talking to Melissa before settling back on him.

Isaac just shakes his head. He knows what Derek is implying but he can’t think about it right now. He’s spent a long time not thinking about it and he’s not about to get sucked back into it again.

Except he does. The more time he spends with Scott the harder it is to ignore the feeling. He expected things to be a little stilted and awkward after so long but it’s as if time has no meaning. They know how long it’s been, sure. But now that they’re together again it’s like old times. Except for one major difference: they’re both happier. They’re healthy. They’ve healed and they’ve grown as people.

Underneath all that they’re still Scott and Isaac, just better versions of themselves. Which Isaac is happy about. Scott stayed here and dealt with all the garbage this town threw at him and he still remained good. He didn’t let it change him. He didn’t let it suck the hope from him. Isaac’s not sure he would have fared the same, especially since so much of his hope was already lost long before he left.

They may have walked down different paths but they’re here all the same. Now Isaac just has to figure out what that means, and if he’s ready to accept it. Right now he’s not so sure. It’s been so long. They’re finally getting close again. Isaac doesn’t want to risk his feelings getting in the way and ruining things.

***

Isaac’s spent the past week trying to keep himself in check but he’s been failing. He’s had enough. His feelings are there whether he wants them to be or not. He’s tired of denying it. He’s noticed the way Scott looks at him. It hasn’t changed. If anything there’s more longing in his gaze. Which is part of the problem. It’s hard for Isaac to ignore his own emotions when he has Scott looking at him like someone he wants but he’s not sure he can have.

Scott’s in his room when Isaac walks in. He has his jacket on and his helmet in his hands as if he’s about to leave. Isaac slips in and shuts the door behind him. Scott turns around and jumps at the site of him and Isaac takes a deep breath and steps further into the room.

He watches as Scott’s eyes track the movement before his gaze settles on his face. “Isaac?”

“Scott,” Isaac says, suddenly unsure what his plan is now that he’s here. He just knows that he has to say something. _Do_ something. “I hate that I still love you.”

Isaac tries not to flinch when the words leave his mouth. That hadn’t been where he planned to start. But they’re out there now.

Scott’s eyes widen and the helmet slips from his hands, “Isaac…”

Isaac shakes his head, giving him a half-smile, “Don’t. Just let me… I hate that I still love you because it reminds me of all the things that could have been. And all the things we lost. I don’t regret leaving here Scott. I needed to. And it helped me more than you know.”

“I can see that,” Scott says, then immediately shuts his mouth when Isaac shoots him a look.

“I couldn’t let myself really think of you because every time I did I missed you. I _always_ missed you. And it hurt so much because I knew that I couldn’t have you, not really. When I left we were both grieving. We were hurt. It wasn’t a good time for either of us. If I would have stayed and we would have been together it would have ruined things, ruined any chance of us being happy together. But now…”

“Now?” Scott prompts when Isaac grows silent. He’s stepping closer to Isaac slowly, a look of hope on his face.

“Now we’ve had time to heal,” Isaac says. “I know I’m in a better place. And as much as I told myself I would never come back to this hell town I would stay if you asked me to. Which I know is jumping the gun a bit because I have no idea how you feel about me…”

His words die in his throat when Scott leans up and kisses him. It’s just a soft brush of lips. But it’s enough. He’s smiling one of Isaac’s favorite smiles when he pulls back. “I love you too. I never stopped. But I can’t ask you to stay.”

Isaac feels his heart drop. Of course Scot wouldn’t want him to stay. “Oh…”

“No hey,” Scott reaches out and grabs Isaac’s arms, stopping him from moving away. “That’s not what I meant. I can’t ask you to stay here because I know this place isn’t good for you. But I never said I couldn’t leave.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’ve always wanted to see Paris,” Scott grins, “I hear it’s beautiful. And the company wouldn’t be bad either.”

“You’d leave for me?” Isaac asks, his brain not quite able to process the words.”

“I want to be with you,” Scott says, “And now that I know it’s an option I’m not about to let you go again. So if we’re going to do this, then I’m willing to relocate. Maybe not forever. But…”

It’s Isaac’s turn to kiss him, a hand moving to Scott’s hair as he pulls him close and kisses him deeply, like he’s been longing to for weeks. “I’ve been wanting to do that since I stepped out of the airport and saw you standing there,” Isaac tells him.

Scott smiles, brushing their noses together, “You should have.”

“I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to,” Isaac says. “It’s been three years Scott. A lot’s changed.”

“My love for you hasn’t,” Scott says.

“Still a sap I see.”

Scott shrugs, the smile on his face only growing bigger, “With you? Always.”

Isaac groans moving his head to rest on Scott’s shoulder, “Is it always going to be like this?”

Scott’s silent for a moment before he speaks, his words soft and hopeful. “I hope so.”

Isaac pulls back to look at him, taking in the hints of vulnerability on Scott’s face. He knows that they’ve already taken a big step, but this still feels huge. Like he should chose his words carefully because they matter. Especially now. “I hope so too.”

When Scott gives him that wide, happy grin Isaac knows that he said the right thing. He knows it’s not going to be easy and that there are bound to be some challenges, but he has no doubt that they’ll be able to work through them. It took them three long years to get back here, and he was going to fight like hell to keep this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> This was my first Scisaac fic. Hopefully it didn't disappoint.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
